Tommanija
(Tommanian: Tommanija, English: Tommania, Dutch: Tommenië) ''is the southern island of Dancony. Geography 'International location' Tommanija is an island having no neighbours. Its closest neighbour is , another island located left above Tommanija. Other kind of neighbour countries are , and . Tommanija has mainly 2 important cities; its capital city Obskiøv ''(English: Obskiov) and Tuameloo (English: Tumaloo). 'Geography of Tommanija itself' Tommanija knows 13 provinces, which out of each have all an own capital city. Those are designated with the asterisks on the map. Other big cities are designated due of green dots. '1. Nordæsk Útsigt (English: Nordic View)' ''* Capital city: Frætsnuért *' Ordbryslvák''' '2. Nordæsk Obskiøv (English: Northern Obskiov)' ''* Capital city: Obskiøv *' Grætst Kùest''' *''' Áfrójnt''' '3. Sudæsk Obskiøv (English: Southern Obskiov)' * Capital city: Kræzsmøs '4. Órgræneup (English: Orgranop)' * Capital city: Impkapolakía *''' Áskrolætija''' '5. Dúddlænd (English: Death Land)' * Capital city: Pýræstréks '6. Sjællélo Kùest (English: Sunny Coast)' * Capital city: Østnæksellogogý *''' Aarbækóp''' *''' Éstravæsènt''' *''' Krósspùkrissòllop''' *''' Vætte Órdræst''' '7. Ækkennókaeo (English: Acenocao)' * Capital city: Értfrojnt *''' Hówollæpek''' '8. Órbrajennæper (English: Orbranneper)' * Capital city: Fræsklóprakijoo *''' Prænsnuèrt''' '9. Tuameloo (English: Tumaloo)' * Capital city: Tuameloo *''' Króswepp''' *''' Encrævék''' '10. Sænt Tómman (English: Saint Tom)' * Capital city: Tommanija Stædt *''' Úcræpsnéps''' *''' Ámalija''' '11. Esnæppèrra (English: Esnopodera)' * Capital city: Álger ù Lostræboppeno *''' Úlgromerija''' *''' Ækspokrænopríkkøs''' '12. Nord Wæst Prékkstejn (English: Northern Western Prekstayn)' * Capital city: Zænnatsee *''' Krópesnijamcræpsnùt''' '13. Bæpørkillo (English: Bapor Kilo)' * Capital city: Wræsnes Kùest *''' Ørkrósspòksinnola''' Conflicts The country has been at several conflicts during the end of March 2015. At March 25th, 2015 the Tommanian government announced it would stop recognising 3 countries: , and . This also meant it would stop trade agreements with these countries and people from these countries weren't allowed to visit Tommanija anymore. Citizens from these countries living in Tommanija would be tried to get placed out of Tommanija. A few days later, it was announced by the Tommanian government TIA (Tommanian International Airlines) wouldn't fly above the unrecognised regions anymore. Out of anger, as many countries were against the decision of the Tommanian government, the country's government decided it would also stop all ferry routes excepting the one having with San Clementino. Tommanian citizens who wanted to come back from the unrecognisated regions to Tommanija were advised to fly with an airplane from San Clementinan decent and then take the ferry between San Clementino and Tommanija. People who wanted to come from the ferry from San Clementino to Tommanija had to ask for a special permit to visit Tommanija. This permit was made as Tommanija received several threats from other countries and wanted to prevent any (terroristic) attacks. The reasons for unrecognising these countries differentiated from each other. The country unrecognised Antalorgia for several little conflicts (for example the Antalorgian airplane which crashed between Tommanija and Marcadia and the Antalorgian government kept on saying Tommanija caused the conflict), Dasmia because of a longer love-hate-relation between both countries and several threats and Trolland & Beatum for intolerant and anti social behaviour. However, when 5 days had passed the country made a remarkable decision: it would be recognising Dasmia again. Reasons were given as Dasmia is one of the most strongest countries in Nordica and many Dasmians are living in Tommanija, as even more the fact most of Tommanian citizens who live outside Tommanija are living in Dasmia. The new decision was well-received by a hand full of countries. Meanwhile on March 31st, 2015 announced it wouldn't recognise Tommanija anymore as Tommanija doesn't recognise the close political organised country Antalorgia. According to Tommanija's recognisation law Tommanija had to unrecognise Atlantis as well. On April 4th, 2015 the decided to stop recognising Tommanija and called for all countries to unrecognise Tommanija as well as not having trade agreements with the country anymore. This situation, together with the fact no other countries in the world supported the decision of Tommanija to unrecognise the conceived countries, led to the decision of Tommanija to stop existing itself. The country's government announced directly it would like to be a part of Dancony again as the country shares a close relation and history with Dancony and used to be part of this country in the past. Lyrical Song Contest debuted in the 12th edition of the Lyrical Song Contest. Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Category:Countries